


in the details

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Healing, Simple Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic:<br/>Maria Hill/Bucky Barnes, he needs peace and she needs to quit stressing out over work 24/7/365</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the details

Maria has a list of simple pleasures that make her feel like... like she's something other than her job.

A cup of hot tea, perfectly brewed.

Old movies, preferably starring Cary Grant.

Her favorite brand of cherry yogurt.

Re-reading Jane Austen on a rainy day wearing a sweater that's too big.

Snuggling on the couch with someone she cares about.

So one night, when she comes home to find Bucky sitting on her couch, sipping tea, eating a yogurt, and watching To Catch a Thief, she has to smile.

"I see my super-exciting, glamorous lifestyle is rubbing off on you," she says.

He smiles back, and it seems easy, at rest. "If it works, it works."

She nods in agreement, and nestles up to him. She grabs his tea, wrapping her hand around his on the mug, and takes a long sip.


End file.
